ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Stanisław Kotecki
thumb Stanisław Kotecki, ''Stasiek, Posterunkowy ''(Arkadiusz Nader) - postać pierwszoplanowa serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, jedyny policjant w gminie. Posiada stopień aspiranta. W pierwszych odcinkach posłuszny wójtowi, wykonuje wszystkie jego rozkazy, potem zmienia się w troszkę mniej ustępliwego policjanta, ale dalej liczy się z wójtem. Jest osobą trochę nierozgarniętą, jednak sympatyczną i pomocną. Mąż Wioletki, wcześniej zalecał się do Lucy oraz Więcławskiej. Przed akcją serialu W zasadzie brak jakichkolwiek informacji o przeszłości Staśka. Wiadomo, że nie skończył żadnej wyższej szkoły policyjnej i ma tylko średnie wykształcenie. Służbę w policji zaczynał 12 lat przed akcją serialu, czyli ok. 1993 roku.Wypowiedź Staśka z odc.10 Porwanie Seria 1 Po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy na zlecenie Wójta sprawdza, czy Lucy rzeczywiście ma w domu broń. Spotyka ją pod sklepem i dowiaduje się, że Amerykanka używa tylko straszaka. Podwozi ją do domu i wyjaśnia sprawę. Za Lucy wstawia się pracownik ambasady USA Jerry, po czym Stasiek ulega. Gdy samolot Marianka tłucze kilka szyb w szklarni księdza, na rozkaz plebana aresztuje obiekt latający chłopca i zakazuje mu tworzenia kolejnych modeli. Dostaje zgłoszenie od Lucy o znalezionej bimbrowni (Pietrka i Hadziuka). Jako policjant, lecz również jako dobry sąsiad przysiada się na ławeczkę do pijaczków i informuje Pietrka i Hadziuka o konieczności rewizji miejsca destylacji bimbru. Dwóch pijaczków postanawia szybko usunąć z podejrzanego miejsca aparaturę do destylacji. Gdy Stasiek razem z Lucy przybywa do bimbrowni, nie znajduje żadnych śladów przestępstwa. Na zlecenie Czerepacha Policjant aresztuje Witebskiego za brak legitymacji dziennikarskiej w czasie zbierania przez polonistę, w sondzie ulicznej, samych krytycznych uwag na temat Wójta. Podobnie jak Kusy, jest zazdrosny o Lucy i również nie przepada za amantem Witebskim. Pewnego razu wchodzi nagle do dworku, przerywa spotkanie Lucy z polonistą, blefując, że Czerepach szuka Witebskiego po całej wsi. Gdy zostaje sam z Lucy proponuje Amerykance częstsze spotkania (patrole) dla bezpieczeństwa "samotnej kobiety", na co ta jednak się nie zgadza. Często śledzi Lucy, korzystając z informacji od Kusego. Orzeka nawet, że UAZ Amerykanki będzie najbardziej kontrolowanym samochodem w Wilkowyjach. Na rozkaz Wójta rekwiruje do wyjaśnienia aparat cyfrowy, którym Witebski sfotografował latające krzesło w domu Solejuków, tłumacząc się zagrożeniem terrorystycznym. Seria 2 Jako jeden w członków wilkowyjskiego klubu dżentelmenów uczestniczy w uroczystym otwarciu Country Clubu, na które wcześniej nie wpuścił miejscowych pijaczków. Gdy dochodzi do zamieszek przed lokalem, nie interweniuje, tłumacząc się brakiem pistoletu i pałki. Gdy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża Jego Ekscelencja Biskup Sądecki, zadaniem Staśka jest pilnowanie bezpieczeństwa duchownego. Biega za nim, co bardzo denerwuje biskupa. Między innymi właśnie przez Staśka hierarcha postanawia wyjechać. Gdy Więcławscy planują fikcyjny rozwód, Stasiek zaczyna częściej zachodzić do sklepu i flirtować z Krystyną. Dla niego Więcławska zaczyna się lepiej ubierać. Sklepowa prosi Staśka, by sprawdził, czy jej mąż nie zdradzą jej z inną kobietą. Stasiek upomina Więcławskiego, tłumacząc że mając taką kobietę nie powinien się z nią rozwodzić. Nic to nie zdziałało, więc Stasiek prosi o pomoc Księdza. W końcu dochodzi do przysięgi Więcławskiego w kościele. Po pewnym czasie to Andrzej podejrzewa żonę o zdradę i prosi o sprawdzenie czy Krystyna nie spotyka się z innym mężczyzną. Policjant oznajmia Więcławskiemu, że niedługo dojdzie do spotkania, nie mówiąc, że to on sam weźmie w nim udział. Przed zamknięciem Stasiek przychodzi do Krystyny i dochodzi do pocałunku, który przerywa nagłym wejściem Więcławski. Dochodzi do bójki, którą zakańcza Więcławska, traktując Staśka pazurami i nazywając go "zomowcem". Załamany Policjant na pocieszenie otrzymuje od Hadziuka i Solejuka butelkę Mamrota. Razem z Kusym obserwuje trening Lucy i jej tymczasowego lokatora, "Jana Kowalskiego". Kusy pokazuje mu znaleziony dowód osobisty Jana na nazwisko Arkadiusz Stolarkiewicz. Sprawa bardzo zastanawia Policjanta. Stasiek dostaje zupełnie nietypowy rozkaz od Wójta, w związku z tym, że Kozioł zostaje przyłapany przez żonę na bliskim spotkaniu z Wioletką. Tłumacząc się żonie mówi, że barmanka przyszła się wyżalić mu po utracie ukochanego, którym niby był sam Stasiek. Rozkaz polega na publicznym spotkaniu Policjanta z Wioletką, by wytłumaczenie przed żoną Wójta było wiarygodne. W międzyczasie Stasiek dostaje burę od Wójtowej za domniemane zmarnowanie życia Wioletce. Posłuszny Koziołowi policjant zaprasza barmankę na obiad w swoim posterunku. Mundurowy od razu przypada do gustu Wioletce. Stasiek odbiera faks - list gończy Arkadiusza Stolarkiewicza. Zgadza się, by dziewczyna towarzyszyła mu w zatrzymaniu przestępcy. Po udanej akcji antyterrorystów w dworku dumna ze swojego bohatera Wioletka rzuca się na szyję Policjantowi. Od tej pory Stasiek pilnuje, by nikt w Country Clubie nie tknął jej ukochanej, dopóki nie upomina go Wójt. Stasiek bierze udział w planie awaryjnym zatrzymania w Wilkowyjach Wezóła. Jego zadaniem jest powiadomienie Doktora o spotkaniu w jego mieszkaniu jego żony z Witebskim. W ostatnim odcinku serii policjant oświadcza się Wioletce. Oświadczyny zostają przyjęte. Kilka chwil później widzi, jak jego świeżo upieczona narzeczona rozmawia z Kusym przy dworku. Zazdrosny Stasiek przybiega od razu, rzuca się na artystę i dochodzi do bójki, którą kończy Wioletka uderzając Kusego w głowę policyjną pałką. Seria 3 Gdy doszczętnie spłonął Country Club, jego ukochana - Wioletka - straciła jednocześnie pracę i dach nad głową. Stasiek pomaga jej znaleźć zastępcze miejsce zamieszkania i pociesza ją na wszystkie sposoby. Wioletka zamieszkuje w dworku Lucy, a Stasiek często u niej gości w celach romantycznych, a także z zazdrości o Kusego. Jego wizyty w dworku trochę irytują Amerykankę i artystę. Kiedy zapadła decyzja Wójta o odbudowaniu restauracji (a w zasadzie zaadaptowaniu budynków popegeerowskich na potrzeby nowego lokalu), a najęci robotnicy nie kwapili się zbytnio do prac remontowych, Stasiek namawia ławkowiczów - Hadziuka, Pietrka, Solejuka i Japycza - do podjęcia się zadania, oficjalnie "w czynie społecznym", a w rzeczywistości za dwie butelki Mamrota dziennie. Otrzymuje od Wójta zadanie śledzenia Czerepacha i Witebskiego w związku z ich planami założenia koncernu medialnego, a gdy wychodzi na jaw prawda o podsłuchach zainstalowanych w odbiornikach, uczestniczy w pogoni za Arkadiuszem - jednak temu udaje się uciec z Wilkowyj. Zostaje przyłapany przez Księdza, gdy po drabinie próbuje wchodzić do pokoju Wioletki w dworku. Po tym wydarzeniu proboszcz każe im stawić się w plebanii w celu ustalenia terminu ślubu. Chce powstrzymać Księdza Wikarego od nielegalnego przejęcia opuszczonej radiostacji Czerepacha, jednak rezygnuje, gdy duchowny pyta go, czy nie należy do wrogów Kościoła. Stasiek, aby pokazać swą pobożność jeszcze pomaga księdzu sforsować zabitą deskami bramę do terenu radiostacji. Seria 4 thumb|Stasiek i Wioletka po ślubie Bierze ślub z Wioletką i na prośbę młodej żony "uatrakcyjnia" rutynowe małżeńskie życie, wpadając na coraz bardziej dziwaczne pomysły (m.in. udając porywacza). Wioletka początkowo jest zachwycona, jednak potem zaczyna się bać, że jej mąż wymyśli coś jeszcze straszniejszego. W końcu za pośrednictwem doktora Wezóła małżonkowie dochodzą do porozumienia w tej sprawie - Wioletka przestaje wymagać uatrakcyjniania małżeństwa. Podczas konfrontacji mieszkańców Wilkowyj z mafią, Stasiek bierze czynny udział w obronie wsi, a gdy jeden z gangsterów ucieka, Stasiek biegnie za nim i dopada go w knajpie. Zostaje przez Wójta wyróżniony medalem. W dniu wyborów na wójta powstrzymuje gromadę chłopów chcących zlinczować Kozioła za kłamstwa wyborcze, które wyszły na jaw w kościele. Seria 5 thumb|Wioletka i Staś jako małżeństwo Wraz z Wioletką starają się o dziecko. W tej sprawie udają się do lekarza - Wezóła. Starania okazały się skuteczne, o czym dowiadujemy się na końcu ostatniego odcinka. Dostaje do pomocy, w ramach wymiany unijnej, dwoje praktykantów z Włoch - Francescę i Toniego, którzy bardziej niż pilnowaniem porządku zajęci są romansowaniem z miejscowymi - Francesca z Witebskim, a Toni z Jagną. Gdy Włosi wyjeżdżają, przybywa inna para praktykantów, tym razem z Niemiec. Stasiek boi się, że na widok umundurowanych Niemców starsi mieszkańcy Wilkowyj, pamiętający wojnę, mogą zareagować agresywnie. Jednak obawy nie sprawdziły się, a niemieccy mundurowi, w przeciwieństwie do włoskich kolegów, okazali się być biegli w swoim fachu. Uczestniczy też w kontroli gospodarstw mającej na celu sprawdzenie jak się traktuje zwierzęta. Seria 6 Za namową Lucy, Stasiek zostaje przewodniczącym rady gminy. Współpracuje z Franceską, gdy ta została przyjęta do jednoosobowej ekipy Straży Gminnej, co wywołuje zazdrość Wioletki, ponieważ od tego czasu Stasiek zaczyna spędzać coraz więcej czasu przed lustrem. Aspirant ostrzega Solejuka, gdy ten postanawia zostać świadkiem koronnym, aby zachował ostrożność, w przeciwnym razie policjant będzie go musiał - jak to określił - zeskrobywać z ławeczki. Jest zmuszony pozostawać w ukryciu przez krótki czas, gdy do Wilkowyj przybywa były narzeczony Franceski - Vito, gangster znany ze swego wyjątkowego uprzedzenia do służb mundurowych, zwłaszcza policji. Zabezpiecza protest przed Urzędem Gminy wszczęty głównie przez rozsierdzonych na własne małżonki Wargacza, Myćkę i Solejuka. Nerwowo reaguje na zbliżający się poród Wioletki. Tuż przed narodzinami potomka popada w totalną histerię, stawiając na nogi niemal całą wieś. Seria 7 W siódmej serii aspirant Kotecki jest już szczęśliwym ojcem. Policjant podejmuje interwencję wobec Solejuka, Wargacza i Myćki "tworzących" program partii w knajpie "U Japycza". Mocno wstawieni członkowie komisji programowej zachowują się wulgarnie i hałaśliwie, zasłaniając się rzekomym immunitetem. Ostatecznie posterunkowy Stasiek, po stosownych konsultacjach u Czerepacha, sprowadza przy użyciu siły rozhukanych i bardzo zmęczonych wielogodzinnymi "obradami" działaczy na ziemię. Zamyka ich w areszcie i dopiero po interwencji szefa partii wypuszcza całą trójkę na wolność. O ataku prokuratury na Wilkowyje i aresztowaniu Lucy Stasiek dowiaduje się ostatni. Podejrzewa, że to właśnie on może być kolejnym celem ataku prokuratury, skoro o tak dużej akcji, dziejącej się na jego terenie, przełożeni go nie poinformowali. Za namową Wioletki postanawia, że będzie ukrywał się w domu - choć bardzo tego nie chce. Popada przez to w depresję. Z tej sytuacji ratuje go Klaudia, powiadomiona przez zaniepokojoną Wioletkę. Seria 8 Kiedy Stasiek pełni służbę, do komisariatu wpadają wystraszeni Myćko i Wargacz, a zaraz za nimi rozwścieczona Klaudia. Okazuje się, że dziewczyna obiecała pijaczkom dużą kwotę w zamian za pobicie Dudy. Stasiek ze względu na Senatora postanawia zatuszować całą sprawę i oddaje Klaudii 50 zł, które wcześniej dziewczyna dała mężczyznom jako zaliczkę. Z Włoch wraca Francesca, która postanawia w Polsce ukończyć wyższą szkołę policyjną. Na tę wieść Stasiek popada w depresję uważając, że w przyszłości Francesca zostanie jego przełożoną. Razem z Wioletką, która wpada na pomysł jak pomóc mężowi, udaje się do Solejukowej, po czym niechętnie zgadza się podjąć studia na kierunku wybranym przez Kazimierę. Zmartwieni nieobecnością swoich kolegów na ławeczce Stach Japycz i Pietrek zgłaszają Staśkowi zaginięcie swoich kompanów. Stasiek udaje się do domu Hadziuków w celu przesłuchania żon zaginionych mężów. Na miejscu przy pomocy wikarych znajduje dowody świadczące o tym, że żony Hadziuka i Solejuka mogą mieć coś wspólnego z ich zaginięciem. Stasiek postanawia przesłuchać mieszkańców wsi. Duda, który jest terroryzowany przez Klaudię, udaje się do Staśka i żąda od niego wszczęcia czynności śledczych. Policjant dyskretnie zaczaja się pod domem senatora, czekając na Klaudię. Ta oczywiście natychmiast po wyjściu go zauważa, wraca więc ostentacyjnie do mieszkania, stwierdzając że w takim razie na krok się stamtąd nie ruszy. Okazuje się, że Klaudia nie dotrzymuje słowa - ukradkiem wymyka się z domu i udaje się pod dom Dudy, przy okazji wybijając nowo wstawione szyby. Po tym incydencie Fabian ponownie udaje się do Staśka, który wciąż obserwuje Klaudię. Zdenerwowany chłopak prowadzi policjanta pod drzwi domu senatora w celu sprawdzenia,czy Klaudia jest w domu. Seria 9 W kolejnej serii aspirant Kotecki pojawia się wyjątkowo rzadko – obecny jest tylko w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach, bowiem później wyjeżdża na studia na Wyższej Szkole Policji w Szczytnie. Stasiek dowiaduje się, że jednym z kryteriów przyjęcia na tę uczelnię jest zdanie egzaminu sprawnościowego. Policjant wpada w przerażenie, ponieważ jest świadomy swojego skrajnego braku kondycji, jednak na pomoc przychodzi poproszona przez Wioletkę Francesca, która udziela mu lekcji wychowania fizycznego. Kilka dni później żona Koteckiego dowiaduje się ze strony internetowej, że Staśka, jako czynnego funkcjonariusza policji, egzamin sprawnościowy nie obowiązuje, z czego sam zainteresowany niezmiernie się cieszy. Przed wyjazdem do Szczytna policjant prosi Michałową i Ławeczkowiczów o dyskretną obserwację Wioletki, ponieważ obawia się, że młoda i bardzo atrakcyjna barmanka wpadnie w oko innemu mężczyźnie. Kotecki odbywa także krótką, ale bardzo poważną rozmowę ze swoją żoną, w której zapewnia ją o swojej miłości i prosi o dochowanie wierności. Po czułym pożegnaniu z barmanką, Stasiek odjeżdża z przystanku autobusowego i nie wraca już w IX serii do Wilkowyj. Seria 10 W ostatnim odcinku serii 10 wraca do Wilkowyj na ferie zimowe. Czerepach daje mu za zadanie znaleźć prezesa PPU, który uciekł przed trudem kampanii. Ranczo Wilkowyje W filmie pojawia się dopiero pod koniec - widzimy go jak zabawia się z Wioletką na łonie natury. Oboje widzą jak Kusy torturuje byłego męża Lucy - Louisa - w celu przyznania się do niecnych zamiarów. Chce interweniować, jednak powstrzymuje go przed tym ukochana. Później, po pościgu skradzionymi furmankami, Stasiek dobiega pod kościół, gdzie zgromadzili się wszyscy uczestnicy gonitwy i, poproszony przez Księdza, zmusza właścicieli wozów do rozejścia się, grożąc im wypisaniem mandatów za brakujące elementy w ich wozach. Cytaty *'"My tutaj nie mamy lustra weneckiego… Zwykłego nawet nie mamy."' - do Lucy *"Policja, Hadziuk, zawsze prędko działa" *'"Mój radiowóz zapchlony, zapszczony, brudny..."' *'"Ja bogaty nie jestem, piękny też nie jestem. Zresztą wszyscy widzą jaki jestem."' - o sobie *'"Ja dzisiaj mam pierwszy dzień urlopu. Nic nie widzę."' - w kościele do Kusego *'"Jak ja te śmieci w lesie znajdę, to ty już teraz czuj, że nogów w dupie nie masz!"' - do Solejuka *'"Czysty jest, jakby go w reklamie wyprali."' - o Solejuku do Kusego *'"Rusz się tylko, a nogów w dupie nie masz!"' - do jednego z członków mafii *'"Wójt się wyspokaja."' *'"A fleksja... to pańska suka była?"' - do Witebskiego *'"Ładna para... jak z reklamy. Bo my to jak z reklamacji raczej..."' - do Kusego o Lucy i Stolarkiewiczu *'"Bo mnie się podobają kobiety niezwykłe, a występują przeważnie zwykle."' - do Więcławskiej *"Takich ruskich to nawet Ruskie u siebie nie mają" - o pierogach Solejukowej *Stasiek:"Violetka przecież chciałaś żeby było romantycznie i porywy..." Wioletka:"Ale Stasiek, ja chciałam żeby było jak z Dynastii a nie jak z Pitbulla!" Stasiek:"Kochanie, ale mnie zawodowo bliżej do Pitbulla." *'"Ja wam dam, jemutet wam dam, i immunitet wam dam, wszystko wam dam... RUSKI MIESIĄC POPAMIĘTACIE!!!"' - do Solejuka, Wargacza i Myćki *'"Bo jak ja - policjant - przed policją się chowam, to ja sam siebie powinienem aresztować?! To kim ja właściwie jestem?!"' - gdy ukrywał się przed prokuraturą *'"To, gównem obesrane?! A odkąd to gówno światłem odbitym świeci?!"' - do Hryćki (Ranczo Wilkowyje) Cytaty o policjancie Staśku *'"Taki prosty posterunkowy, a w środku czysty Szekspir."' - Kusy *'"U nas organa porządku znane ze swej skuteczności."' - Proboszcz *"Stasiek, ty dobry chłopak jesteś, ale głupi nie do uwierzenia" - Babka *"Ten twój radiowóz to ma więcej rozumu niż ty!" - Wioletka Ciekawostki *Choć Stasiek ma stopień aspiranta, zdecydowana większość mieszkańców zwraca się do niego per posterunkowy. *Nazwisko policjanta - Kotecki - poznajemy dopiero w 66. odcinku - "Szlifierze diamentów" *Chociaż Witebski wspomina w odc. Wieść gminna młodszego brata Staśka, to jednak jego wątek nie został nigdy rozwinięty, a brat nie został nawet wspominany w późniejszych odcinkach. *W odc. 90 tajny funkcjonariusz policji zwraca się do Koteckiego per "posterunkowy", pomimo, że ten jest w stopniu aspiranta, a tajniak powinien znać się na stopniach we własnej służbie. Być może nie był błąd w scenariuszu, lecz celowy zabieg tajniaka mający na celu pokazanie Staśkowi, "kto tu rządzi". Zobacz też *Posterunek Policji *Dom Policjanta Staśka *Wioletka *Francesca *Toni *Werner Kluge *Reinhardt Notzek Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem średnim Kategoria:Postacie, które występowały od pierwszego do ostatniego odcinka